


Fuck you

by Delicate_bat_13



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_bat_13/pseuds/Delicate_bat_13
Summary: A very very short one-shot about Batman and Batgirl. Based off and inspired by this one scene in b:tas I’ll put the link to the video in the notes





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. The first time I wrote about this pairing someone got very upset about it because of the age gap, and for that reason I would like to specify that both Bruce and Barb are 18+ so. Yeah. Just a btw.  
> Also. Hello. This is my first story work in archive and I’m really excited to start posting here so :)

Her cape evaded around her back as Batgirl stomped avoiding the laser beams. She dodged each beam being shot at her as she somersaulted through the air. Her heart was pumping swiftly and she jumped to steer clear of the bullets now chasing her as the sounds echoed through the cave. 

Man, I really need to start practicing more

Her cheeks were red from exhaustion.  
She was catapulted into the wall and bounced off making a close call nearly running into a few more laser beams. She made her land using the bars sticking out of the ground as she glided to the next set of bars, hopping to keep up. 

She stopped for a moment to take a quick breath.

I sure hope he’s enjoying this 

she bit her lip and leaped at another bunch of lasers.

She hit the ground and was almost immediately drenched in the spotlight as targets came up out of the floor. She grunted as she punched and kicked each one, but was finally thrown of balance by one last beam. She hissed as the pain from her shoulder made her fall over. 

Damn him

His broad form looming over her as his laconic smile entered and left his face. He reached down his arm and she took it grinning teasingly.

I hate him

The monitor beeped. “Hey! Best score yet!” She chirped.

He gazed at the monitor for a moment “Not bad,” He grinned briefly “for a corpse.” 

“But I lasted longer this time.” She returned happily pushing her cowl back and smoothing her hair back from her face.

“Dead is dead.”

Screw him

She sighed. “I say we call it a night.”

Bruce moved toward her. “Not yet. We still need to work on your stamina.” He tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and placed a hand on her hip.

“what’d you have in min-“ he bent down and grabbed her to him and crashed his mouth to hers.

She struggled to think for a few moments.

“Fuck you” she gasped, kissing him back now.

“If you insist” he drawled as he backed her to the wall and unzipped her top.

**Author's Note:**

> If you for some unknown reason liked my very poor writing kudos would be appreciated and if you wanted to comment anything, that would also be welcome xoxo
> 
> Here’s the link to the video:  
> https://youtu.be/sNrDSPfsDyo


End file.
